


Jack und Jack

by aislingde



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Zwei Captains in einer Bar. Kann das gut gehen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Kommentar: Antwort auf das Crossover-Meme. Dashan hat sich zwei von den drei Captain Jack gewünscht. Bitteschön.  
> Beta: schnell und zuverlässig: Birgitt.

Als er die Bar betrat, starrten alle. Auch Jack Harkness. Es lag nicht nur an seinem Aussehen, das für das winterliche Cardiff allein schon ein Grund zum Starren war, nein, es lag an seinem Gang. Leicht schwankend, wie ein Seemann, der seit Jahren keinen festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

Aber als er näher kam, wandte Jack sich ab und hob das Whiskeyglas dicht unter die Nase. Der andere stank, als ob er sich seit Jahren nicht gewaschen hatte.

Natürlich setzte der Fremde sich genau neben ihn an die Bar.

„Rum!“

Die Stimme war überraschend angenehm. Neugierig blickte Jack seinen Sitznachbarn an.

Er sah wirklich aus wie ein Pirat aus einem Hollywoodschinken. Nur mit dem Kajal hatte er es etwas übertrieben.

„Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow, Kapitän der Black Pearl. Und wer sind Sie?“

„Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness.“

„Sind Sie auch Kapitän eines Schiffes.“

„Nein.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf und dachte mit Wehmut an sein Schiff zurück. Wie jung er damals noch gewesen war. „Mein Schiff wurde im Kampf zerstört.“

„Das tut mir leid.“

Jack trank ein Schluck Whiskey. Er hatte sich schon lange daran gewöhnt, in einer Zeit festzustecken.

„Es ist lange her. Wo liegt Ihr Schiff vor Anker?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Barbossa hat mir die Black Pearl gestohlen und ich bin auf der Suche nach ihr.“

Er war noch verrückter, als Jack Harkness gedacht hatte.

„Früher oder später werden Sie sie finden.“

„Ich habe die Black Pearl schon einmal gefunden und ich werde sie noch ein zweites Mal finden. Egal wie lange es dauert.“

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück.“

Jack Harkness widmete sich wieder seinem Whiskey. Er wollte sich nicht mit diesem seltsamen, stinkenden Typen unterhalten.

Doch der war anderer Meinung.

„Captain Jack Harkness. Es ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name.“

„Und? Wollen Sie deswegen eine Schlägerei anzetteln? Dann suchen Sie sich jemand anderen, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung.“

Jack wollte sich an die Zeiten mit dem Doctor, Rose und der Tardis erinnern. Als er noch jung und unbeschwert war.

„Ich will keinen Ärger!“ Jack Sparrow stand auf, ging um Jack Harkness herum und blickte ihn an. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Partner. Jemand, der mich auf der Suche nach der Black Pearl begleitet. Du wärst dann mein zweiter Mann – wenn wir sie zurück haben.“

„Danke für das Angebot. Ich muss leider ablehnen, da ich anderweitige Verpflichtungen habe.“

„Du weißt noch gar nicht, was du dabei gewinnen wirst.“

„Ich will es nicht wissen, weil ich nicht interessiert bin.“

Jack überlegte, ob er sich noch einen weiteren Whiskey bestellen sollte. Da sie gerade einen Fall abgeschlossen hatten und Ianto den Dienst übernommen hatte, hatte er Zeit, sich zu betrinken und den Kater auszukurieren. Es war lange her, dass er sich diesen Luxus gegönnt hatte. Doch allein machte es keinen Spaß.

„Du kannst dabei viel gewinnen.“ Jack Sparrow kam ein Stück näher – zu nah für Jack Harkness' empfindliche Nase. „Unsterblichkeit!“ hauchte er leise in Jacks Ohr.

Zum ersten Mal sah Jack Harkness seinen Gegenüber richtig an.

Und sah unter der Maske des leichtsinnigen Piraten einen Menschen, der zu viel gesehen hatte, zu viele Jahre erlebt hatte.

„Wie lange bist du schon auf der Suche nach der Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow?“

„Mehr Jahre als viele glauben.“

Da war ein Zwinkern in Jack Sparrows Augen und Jack Harkness konnte nicht anders: Er grinste seinen Gegenüber an und änderte seine Meinung.

„Ich lade dich ein, aber unter einer Bedingung.“

„Die wäre?“

„Du wäschst dich.“


End file.
